This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder. More particularly, it is concerned with the insertion and removal of a cassette tape into or from a tape cassette recorder.
A typical apparatus known in the art as the "Staar" system comprises a movable chassis into which a tape cassette is inserted. The movable chassis is turned from its tilted position into its upright position relative to a stationary or main chassis when a tape cassette is inserted thereinto. Upon removal of the tape, the movable chassis is brought back to its initial position under the action of a spring. The movable chassis carries thereon tape driving components, such as an electric motor, a flywheel, a capstan and a reel, which add considerably to the weight of the movable chassis. The movable chassis is linked to the stationary chassis. A relatively large amount of force is required to push the movable chassis against the action of the spring in order to insert the tape into position. In an attempt to provide a solution to this problem, there is known a modified apparatus employing a pair of different springs adapted to act in opposite directions in order to move a movable chassis in one direction for insertion of a tape cassette under the action of one spring and in the opposite direction for removal of the tape under the action of the other spring. This apparatus, however, requires an additional device for cancelling the action of either spring when the action of the other spring is to be relied upon for tape insertion or removal. The apparatus is necessarily larger in dimensions and more complicated in construction than practically reasonable. The "Staar" system has another critical disadvantage. When the movable chassis is loaded with a tape cassette in its upright position, it is very liable to vibration or other undesirable movement. Any vibration or impact acting on the tape recorder tends to be enlarged or amplified in the movable chassis and adversely affect the tape driving components and their function or operation including transport of the tape. This drawback turns out to be serious, especially in the case of a tape recorder designed for use in an automobile, which is one of the most important applications of apparatus of the sort which constitutes the subject matter of this invention.